


Summer at the Abbey

by lordkenyon



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Downton Abbey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkenyon/pseuds/lordkenyon
Summary: Charlie Blair and her friends, who happen to be the sons and daughters of some of the most famous people of the Wizarding World, suddenly appear inside a strange blue box that's bigger on the inside and manned by a bowtied man. Where do the Doctor and his new companions land? England, 1924, right outside Downton Abbey, site of a large dinner party and a murder most foul.





	1. Beginnings

_Hogwarts Castle, 2024_

  
It was a beautiful day in the Scottish countryside as five students walked along the banks of an expansive lake. There was a breeze that whipped through the girls' hair and crashed waves against the embankment. The sun was shining brightly above them, casting long shadows. It was nearly time for the students to return to the grand castle that lay behind them.

One of the students, a blonde boy, was holding hands with a pretty girl with ginger hair. Their names were Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. Another student, with darker skin and a pierced ear, was walking behind them, rolling his eyes occasionally at the things being said in front of him. His name was Fred Weasley. Walking on either side of Fred were a boy and girl. The girl had short, dark hair and the hint of a smile on her face. The boy had shaggy dark hair and an intelligent, bookish look to him. She was Charlie Blair and he was Albus Potter.

These five students were currently in their seventh year of Hogwarts and were very excited to be done with school and enter the real world. With only a few months until their NEWTS, their wishes would be here before they realized it. The students had become friends by the end of their first year, which was an entertaining story in its own right. But not nearly as exciting as the story of when the met the Doctor.

 

**

  
_Downton Abbey, 1924_

Daisy was running frantically through the kitchen, trying to do what Mrs Patmore had ordered. Sometimes it was just so hard to remember everything, let alone actually performing the tasks.

"Daisy!" called Mrs Patmore. "When you're finished with that, start putting the icing on the cake!"

"Yes Mrs Patmore," said Daisy. She finished soaking the fish with sauce and gave it off to a kitchen maid, before wiping her hands on her apron and heading over to Mrs Patmore. On her way, she bumped into Ivy, who sighed exasperatedly.

Ivy was mixing together the batter for a desert that Alfred had recommended to Mrs Patmore. Mrs Patmore had figured that a dinner party with lots of different options was a good time to try something new. Ivy looked up when Mrs Hughes came bustling over to speak to Mrs Patmore. She tried to overhear what they were saying.

"We've got more people coming," said Mrs Hughes. "A couple of last minute RSVPs."

"We'll be fine," said Mrs Patmore. "So long as the oven doesn't break this time..."

"Ay, there'll be no Mrs Levinson to fix things this time," Mrs Hughes agreed. She turned around and headed into the catacombs beneath the Abbey. She smiled at Anna and Mr. Bates as they walked by. Time really does heal all wounds, she thought to herself.

Mrs Hughes knocked on Mr. Carson’s door before letting herself in. Mr. Carson looked up and asked what she needed.

“I just wanted to remind you, Mr. Carson, that you need to go up to Lord and Lady Grantham to go over the arrangements for the guests as they arrive. You told me to remind you at two o’clock,” said Mrs Hughes.

“Is it that time already?” said Mr. Carson in disbelief.

“It appears so,” said Mrs Hughes, with a smile on her lips.

“Do you know where his lordship is?” asked Mr. Carson.  
Mrs Hughes paused for a moment. “Last I heard, the family’s in the library.”

Mr. Carson thanked Mrs Hughes and they exited his office. At the stairs, the two parted, Mr. Carson going up to check in with Lord Grantham and Mrs Hughes to collect a few maids to inspect the guest rooms.

Humming to himself as he walked up the stairs, he greeted the servants that walked past him. One must always be friendly for a productive and safe environment.

When he reached the door to the library, he knocked firmly but not too obnoxiously. He entered and bowed deeply to the assorted family members. There was Lord and Lady Grantham, as well as Lady Mary and Branson.

“Can I help you Carson?” asked Lord Grantham.

“Yes, my lord, you asked me to come up at two o’clock to discuss the arrangements for the arrival of the guests,” said Mr. Carson.

“So I did. I’d nearly forgotten,” said Lord Grantham, smiling at his mistake.

“No worries, my lord,” responded Mr. Carson at once.

“Here, come over to the desk. I’ve written some instructions down and you might have questions,” said Lady Grantham, standing up.

“Certainly,” said Mr. Carson.

As Mr. Carson walked over to Lady Grantham, Tom turned to Lady Mary. “Where’s Edith?”

“She’s feeling under the weather and she wanted to be well rested for tonight,” replied Lady Mary.

“Smart woman,” said Tom.

“She can be at times,” allowed Lady Mary. “But never tell her that or her ego might blow up.”

 

**

_Rosa Rosa, 3194_

The Eleventh Doctor was running. But that’s not the point of this story, so we’ll skip to when he jumped into the TARDIS with the doors firmly shut. He started pressing buttons wildly as explosions went off all around the TARDIS, yelling at enemies that were not actually in the TARDIS.

The TARDIS began shaking and making noises. The Doctor yelled “Geronimo!” as the sounds of explosions faded away. And then something went wrong. The TARDIS went wibbly and started making new noises. It shook even more violently and smoke came out of the console. It started filling up the TARDIS.

The Doctor, after a horrible coughing noise, shouted out, “Extractor fans on!”

When the smoke cleared and had stopped shaking there were five very frightened students all standing around the console.

The Doctor looked at them, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan them. He looked at them again and pronounced, “Hello people who have met Harry Potter before. How may I help you?”


	2. The TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor makes five new friends who have many questions.

_ The Time Vortex _

 

“How do you know my father’s name?” asked Albus at once.

 

The Doctor threw him a look.  “Who doesn’t know your father’s name?”

 

Albus had no response to that so he settled for looking down at his arm, suddenly self conscious of Charlie holding on tightly to it.  She immediately let go and turned to the Doctor. “How did you know we’d met Harry Potter?”

 

The Doctor twirled his sonic screwdriver in front of him.  “Same DNA code as your father. The sonic recognized it. I made a logical deduction that as his son you would’ve met him.  And these are obviously friends of yours, so they might’ve met him too.”

 

The five students looked dumbstruck, before Fred addressed the elephant in the room.  “Er, how do you have Harry’s DNA code?”

 

Nodding approvingly, the Doctor spun around and started pressing buttons.  “Finally! A good question!”

 

“Well?” pressed Albus.

 

“Story for another time,” countered the Doctor cheerfully.  “I have to get you home now before I forget to. And then you’ll be stuck here.”

 

“And where is here?” asked Scorpius.

 

“The TARDIS.  My spacecraft.  KInd of. Not really.  If it helps. It shouldn’t though,” responded the Doctor helpfully.  “It’s more of a police box though.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a little --” started Charlie before being cut off by the Doctor. 

 

“Off?  Mental?  WIbbly? Not all there?  Missing some of my marbles?  Loco? Cray cray?” said the Doctor before taking a breath and smiling.  “They never really stop.”

 

Charlie laughed a bit and glanced at Albus and the others before saying, “I like you.”

 

The Doctor smiled.  “I’m glad. I like when people like me.  It’s such a nice feeling.”

 

“But,” interrupted Rose,speaking for the first time, “who are you?”

 

“Well that’s just the million galleon question, isn’t it?” the Doctor said, smirking.  “I’m the Doctor.”

The students nodded at the answer and the Doctor looked disappointed.  “What? No confused looks? No follow up questions?”

 

“Why?” asked Albus.  

 

“The Doctor?” said he.  “Not the most normal name…”

 

“Mate, his name is Albus,” said Scorpius.  “Mine is Scorpius and my Dad’s is Draco. We’re used to weird names.”

 

“Ugh, that’s right,” pouted the Doctor.  “I forgot that you wizards are sooo creative with your names.”

 

He brightened up and surveyed the students again.  “So you’re Albus and Scorpius, but who are the rest of you?”

 

“Rose Weasley,” said Rose.  

 

“Ah, a Weasley.  Lovely family. I do love a ginger,” said the Doctor.

 

“Charlie Blair,” said Charlie.

 

“Can’t say I’m familiar with that family,” mused the Doctor.  

 

“I’m muggleborn,” said Charlie.  “And I’m an orphan.”

 

The Doctor looked apologetic at his tactless remark.  “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” said Charlie, looking uncomfortable.  “I never knew them. Besides, I have the Weasleys and Potters to look after me!”

 

“Two wonderful families.  Beautiful people,” the Doctor said.  He turned to Fred. “And who is this fine young man?”

 

He blushed and answered, “I’m Fred Weasley.”

 

“Another Weasley!  Good lord, this family multiplies like rabbits…” the Doctor muttered to himself, under his breath.    “I’ll have to make a mental note to speak to your father about birth control.”

 

“What was that last bit?” asked Albus sharply.  

 

“Nothing!” said the Doctor, with wide-eyed innocence.  “Just the musings of an old man.”

 

Rose snorted.  “You can’t be more than 30.”

 

“I’m actually 1200ish years old, young lady,” said the Doctor, putting an emphasis on young. 

 

Looking doubtful, Scorpius said, “Bullshit.”

 

The Doctor shrugged.  “That’s your problem.”

 

“And you are Albus Potter and Scorpius…?” the Doctor trailed off.

 

“Malfoy.”

 

“Of course,” said the Doctor, hitting himself on the head.  “Son of Draco. Weird name. Blonde hair. How can you not be a Malfoy?”

 

“That’s your problem.”

 

The Doctor looked delighted.  “Oh you are good with your words.  How refreshing.”

 

“So this is your kind of spacecraft then, Doctor?” asked Charlie.  “Where are we ?”

 

Ignoring the first question, the Doctor went over to the console and grabbed the screen.  He motioned for the students to come over. “We are currently orbiting Jupiter, Earth year 3434.  It’s a fine time to visit Jupiter, you know. It’s the first time the Galactic Olympics are held here.  Barely beat out Adipose 1 to host it. Almost more exciting than actual games. The Shadow Proclamation actually recruited me to mediate between the two planets.  I never knew blobs of fat could be that violent.”

 

“What the fuck,” breathed Fred.  “Who are you?”

 

The Doctor looked puzzled.  “I’m the Doctor. I told you that.”

 

Seeing their blank looks, it clicked in the Doctor’s mind.  “Oh, I see. I’m a pisces.”

 

All five of their brows furrowed.  It was something the Doctor had never seen before and it amused him.

 

Time passed as the students continued to ponder the strange man in front of them.  Then Albus asked the relevant question. “What are you?”

 

“I’m a Time Lord,” the Doctor said as if it were obvious.  

 

Rose gasped.  “I’ve read about you!  I thought Time Lords were just legend.  Unsubstantiated rumors without evidence, even!”

 

“You’ve heard of them then?” asked Charlie.

 

“Yeah,” said Rose.  “People from another world who came here and adopted the ways of humans.  Eventually, they intermingled on a more intimate level with the humans and created a new species - Magi.”

 

“And this is a theory?”  asked Scorpius.

 

Rose nodded.  “I thought just by a few crazies.  But I guess they’re correct.”

 

She turned to the Doctor, expecting an answer.  He looked very impressed. “Those ‘crazies’ are correct.  Wizards and witches are descended from Time Lords.”

 

“So you’re saying I’m part alien?” inquired Fred skeptically.  

 

“Yes Mr. Weasley.  You have alien blood in you,” responded the Doctor.  

 

“Neat,” muttered Charlie.

 

The Doctor smiled at his new friends.  He was sad that he would have to return them home.  They were good fun but they were practically children.  It would be very irresponsible of him. 

 

Fortunately for the Doctor, he was very irresponsible so he turned to the students.  “Do you want to go on an adventure?”


End file.
